


Partners

by yperittea



Category: Into The White (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Feels, M/M, beware of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yperittea/pseuds/yperittea
Summary: A short summary of a relationship of a German Luftwaffe Lieutenant and a British RAF Captain.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, this time I only have this short piece. But I think it's sums them up quite well. Forgive me possible mistakes please, my current bronchitis doesn't let me think straight (which shouldn't hurt the storyline btw)(if you know what I mean)(yes you do).
> 
> Thank you for reading, I will see you next time! ^o^

Charles loved Horst dearly. It was the kind of love that slowly sticks to your skin, nestles itself in your hair, crawls too deep under your nails, burns itself to the back of your eyelids and leaves you empty and aching when it is over.

 

Horst loved Charles dearly. It was the kind of love that constantly stabs you with a needle, brings out the best in you, makes you unreadable to yourself and completely sheer to all the others, and leaves you lost and resigned when it is over.

 

Or, in their case, when it has not even started.


End file.
